


Dear Severus

by JPMSG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPMSG/pseuds/JPMSG
Summary: #1Thức dậy vào buổi sáng và phát hiện mình biến thành con gái, thật sự không là một chuyện hay ho.#2Severus thân mến.Lucius thường hay trìu mến gọi cậu như vậy, mỗi khi anh ta âm mưu giở trò quái đản nào đó.#3Ghi chú đi, quy tắc sống còn tại Hogwarts đấy.Đừng động vào cậu ấm nhà Malfoy.Đừng động vào cậu ấm nhà Malfoy.Đừng động vào cậu ấm nhà Malfoy.Làm gì thì làm nhưng đừng động vào Lucius cậu ấm nhà Malfoy.





	1. Một buổi sáng thật bình thường

1\. Một buổi sáng thật bình thường

Ngọt ngào, nữ tính, dễ thương- đó là những tính từ mà Severus nghĩ cả đời cậu sẽ không dính dáng gì tới.

****

Cái đứa con gái xinh cực đang đứng trong gương là đứa nào đây?

Chắc chắn không phải là cậu. Chắc chắn không.

Nhưng tại sao con bé lại bắt chước theo những gì cậu làm? Và ảnh phản chiếu trong gương của cậu đi đâu rồi?

Tần ngần đứng trước gương một lúc, Severus quyết định trấn an bản thân bằng việc tìm đến thuốc.

Chắc cậu quáng mắt thôi. Ảo giác ấy mà. Tại cơn đau đầu tối qua đây.

Thật là, ám mình đến bây giờ. Mình thật sự cần một liều giảm đau và một giấc ngủ tốt, ngay bây giờ.

Severus leo lên giường, nằm thẳng thớm, kéo chăn lên trước ngực và bình tĩnh nhắm mắt lại.

Nhưng chưa đầy một phút, cậu đã bật dậy.

Mẹ kiếp. Cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy trời?


	2. Mặt nạ

2\. Mặt nạ

Được rồi. Dừng lại. Thế là quá đủ cáu bẳn và cộc cằn cho buổi sáng ngày hôm nay. Cậu không muốn no bụng sáng sớm bằng một cơn cáu tiết. Quan trọng hơn, cậu nên suy nghĩ mình sẽ làm gì tiếp theo.

Severus suy tư trong khi vẫn đang luôn tay quấn chặt ngực mình trong băng vải.

Cậu có nên báo cáo chuyện này với các giáo sư? Xét theo sự đặc thù của tình huống thì đây là cách nhanh và tiện lợi nhất.

Nhưng linh cảm lại mách bảo cậu không nên làm vậy- nó sẽ kéo theo vô số phiền toái. Cậu sẽ trở thành sinh vật quý hiếm của cả trường, mỗi ngày được chiêm ngưỡng bởi hàng nghìn con mắt, nổi tiếng khắp trường như một trò cười huyền thoại và quan trọng hơn cả- tụi Marauder sẽ cười nổ mũi khi biết điều này.

Ôi không. Không. Không. Không.

Cậu sẽ không bị ngáng chân bởi cái sai lầm to bự này. Loại ngay nó đi. Cậu thà chết với thân thể này còn hơn là sống trong sự nhạo báng của Potter.

Tự túc là hạnh phúc. Cậu tự nhủ thầm với mình. Đến khi nào cậu thấy vô vọng, tìm đến các giáo sư sau cũng không là một chuyện muộn màng, phải không?

****

Đây hoàn toàn không phải là lời nói dối khi nói rằng Severus năm nhất biết vô số lời nguyền và ếm hơn đám học sinh năm bảy. Và Severus bây giờ, năm ba, không chỉ là những lời nguyền ếm, cậu còn biết kha khá những thứ cổ quái khác. Như cái mặt nạ da người trên tay cậu chẳng hạn.

Đó là một thứ độc dược dạng khô dùng để cải trang, khá là thông dụng trước khi thuốc đa dịch ra đời. Cách chế chúng khá dễ dàng (với Severus, ha ha) lại chỉ cần sử dụng những loại dược liệu rẻ mạt, duy chỉ hỏng ở hai hạn chế lớn: chúng là loại chỉ dùng một lần; và cần thiết một người bóp mặt nạ khéo tay. Dẫu là một con người cẩn trọng như Severus, cũng mất đến một tá để làm ra một chiếc mặt nạ có thể coi là tạm được. Dù mũi hơi lệch, da sần sùi với một số hạt li ti như mụn và hơi ngai ngái màu vàng nghệ, Severus vẫn gật gù mãn nguyện. Cậu còn cẩn trọng làm thêm một đôi găng tay. Ít ra là với hai thứ này, con bé xinh cực lại dễ thương kia sẽ tạm thời biến mất, nhường chỗ cho thằng nhóc Snape quái gở có thời gian đi làm chuyện của nó.


	3. Lily Evans

3\. Lily Evans

Bước vào thư viện, tuy chưa tìm được cái gì hữu ích nhưng Severus đã thấy một người khiến tâm trạng cậu khá hơn nhiều- Lily đang ngồi trong góc phòng, nơi quen thuộc của bọn họ.

Dù chỉ ngồi yên tại đó thôi cô cũng đã thu hút được hết ánh mắt của tụi con trai trong phòng; cô như một bông hoa hướng dương- rực rỡ, tươi tắn và tràn đầy sức sống.

Và giờ bông hoa đó đang mỉm cười với cậu.

Nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, Lily ngẩng đầu lên. Nhìn thấy cậu bạn thân, cô vui vẻ chào đón bằng một nụ cười vừa tươi rói lại vừa ngọt ngào, ngọt y hệt như thứ kẹo đường mà mẹ hay lén lút mua cho cậu:

" Chào buổi sáng, Severus! Hôm nay cậu đến sớm nhỉ."

Severus thấy lòng thật ấm áp. Ở ngôi trường này, chỉ có Lily quan tâm tới cậu. Và cũng chỉ có Lily là người duy nhất khiến cậu thấy an tâm, yên ổn không chút đề phòng.

Cậu thản nhiên ngồi xuống cạnh cô, trong phút chốc dường như quên rằng mình có một bí mật cần che dấu; cũng quên luôn rằng cự li này quá gần để Lily có thể nhận ra.

Ngay tức thì, cô gái tóc đỏ nhận ra khuôn mặt vàng vọt như bôi nghệ của Severus. Cô sửng sốt, đôi mắt lục bảo to tròn nhìn cậu:  
" Mặt cậu làm sao thế, Severus?"

Lúc này, Severus chỉ biết cười khan cho qua chuyện. Nhưng cô gái tóc đỏ vẫn nhìn cậu chằm chằm, Severus liền biết cô sẽ không bỏ qua chuyện này. Cậu đành phải nói dối:

" Chỉ là tớ làm hỏng một thí nghiệm độc dược, thí nghiệm thất bại sản sinh ra thứ khí xanh lè khiến da tớ nổi mụn không khác gì đậu mùa. Tớ đến bệnh xá và họ cho tớ thứ thuốc này. Chuyện chỉ có vậy thôi."- Severus nói liền một mạch, không dám ngừng nghỉ. Cậu chỉ sợ Lily phát hiện ra điều gì trong lời bịa đặt của cậu. May mắn, Lily cũng không nghi ngờ gì mấy.

Cô gái tóc đỏ nhíu mày, ánh mắt nhìn như thương xót lại như trách cứ:  
" Hay nhỉ? Chuyện chỉ có vậy thôi? Bị thương như thế mà " chỉ có vậy"? Cậu chẳng biết bảo vệ sức khỏe mình gì hết! Lại đây, để tớ xem nào."

Rồi cô rướn người, nâng tay lên toan sờ mặt cậu.

Đúng lúc này, đột nhiên một tên James Potter bỗng từ đâu nhảy ra.

" Snivellus khốn khiếp, mày định làm gì Lily đó hả??!"


	4. Có một rắc rối tên James Potter

4\. Có một loại rắc rối tên là James Potter

Lại một lần nữa. Severus thở dài, đoạn quay ngoắt, quăng cho kẻ vừa xuất hiện một cái lườm sắc bén.

Thật trùng hợp một cách quá đáng nhỉ, quý ngài Potter?

Nhiều khi Severus nghĩ, liệu James Potter có phải là một kẻ biến thái thích đi rình mò người khác.

Tên ấy luôn, bằng một cách kỳ lạ nào đó, biết được chính xác Lily đang ở ngóc ngách nào trong cái trường này.

Và đây cũng không là lần đầu tiên mà thằng ngu đó nhảy xổ vào giữa hai người.

Cứ mỗi lần cậu và Lily hơi thân mật được một chút thì cái tên ngốc đó lại đột nhiên xuất hiện; từ một lùm cây nào đó/ từ một ngóc ngách nào đó/ từ một khoảng không nào đó, nhảy ra. Lần nào cũng như lần nào, cậu ta đều há cái miệng rộng ngoác của mình rú lên, sau đó lăn xả vào giữa hai người bọn họ, quyết chí quấy rối cho bằng được.

Và bằng cái cách ngu ngốc mà khốn nạn đó, lần nào cậu ta cũng phá đám thành công.

Nó bị thiểu não, nó là thằng ngu đấy mày hiểu không. Chấp nhặt với một thằng ngu không là chuyện hay ho gì. Mày là một con người tốt bụng, Severus; mày cần có lòng nhân ái với người khuyết tật- cậu tự nhủ với bản thân như vậy, sau mỗi lần bị James-thằng-ngu phá rối.

Nhưng thực lòng mà nói, sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn Severus vẫn luôn muốn đem cái lòng nhân ái ấy quật thẳng vào cái mặt khốn nạn kia.

****

Là một Slytherin, Severus tự hào và hãnh diện được là một trong những người giữ vững truyền thống nhà- thù dai dẳng, thù đeo bám, thù đến độ luôn sẵn sàng đập lại kẻ thù bất cứ lúc nào. Tuân thủ truyền thống tốt đẹp, Severus lập hẳn một danh sách ghi lại 99 cách trả thù Potter mà cậu đã mường tượng trong đầu.

Nhưng mà cả 99 cách, đều không ngoại lệ, chỉ có thể thực hiện thành công khi không có sự góp mặt của ba thành viên còn lại Marauder (nhấn mạnh hơn cả sự góp mặt của một thằng ngu khác tên Sirius).

Khốn một nỗi là bốn đứa đấy lúc nào cũng dán dính với nhau, hình như kể cả lúc vệ sinh tụi nó cũng đi kè kè theo cặp. Dù ghét cay ghét đắng, Severus cũng chỉ đành cắn răng nuốt hận.

Nhưng hôm nay James Potter, lạ kỳ thay, chỉ đơn độc một mình mà không kề cận với bất cứ thằng bạn xấu xa nào của cậu ta.

****

Lé mắt bên trái, ổn. Không có bất cứ đứa Marauder nào ở đây.

Lé mắt bên phải, ổn. Thủ thư Smith hiện tại không có mặt.

Severus thỏa mãn thở ra. Ổn, quá ổn. Thế là quá đủ cho một kế hoạch so với táng chết quý ngài Potter còn hay ho hơn nhiều.

Severus nghĩ rằng, cụm từ "cơ hội ngàn năm có một" là rất thích hợp với bối cảnh hiện tại.

****

James Potter tin tưởng rằng mỗi một cuộc đời là một câu chuyện cổ tích.

Cậu, James Potter, là kỵ sĩ- nhân vật chính của câu chuyện.

Sirius, Lupin, Peter là những chiến hữu sẽ mãi sát cánh bên cậu trong mọi trận chiến.

Lily là nàng công chúa trên tòa tháp cao đang chờ đợi cậu giải cứu.

Và Severus Snivellus Snape, là con rồng phun lửa/ con dơi tà ác/ gã(mụ) phù thủy độc địa đã giam hãm nàng công chúa vô tội trên đỉnh tòa tháp.

Nhưng cứ yên tâm đi, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, chiến thắng luôn thuộc về phe chính nghĩa.

****

Và giờ cậu đang mặt đối mặt với kẻ thù nguy hiểm, gắng sức bảo vệ nàng công chúa tội nghiệp sau lưng.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào gã phù thủy gian ác, đề phòng mọi thời khắc lời nguyền rủa độc địa của hắn.

Thế nhưng gã cứ đứng đó, chẳng làm gì. Gã không nói lấy một lời sỉ nhục, cũng không hề vung vẩy chiếc đũa phép tà ác của gã.

Gã phù thủy chỉ híp đôi mắt cú vọ của gã lại và nở một nụ cười độc địa. Nụ cười đáng sợ nhất trong tất cả những nụ cười mà cậu từng thấy. Nó làm cậu rợn tóc gáy.

Vẫn nụ cười cổ quái ấy, gã tiến tới trước mắt cậu với hai tay trống trơn.

James hoài nghi nhìn gã, cậu không hiểu ý gã.

Gã phù thủy độc địa hôm nay lạ quá. Cậu không hiểu gã đang làm gì. Không cầm đũa phép? Hay là gã yêu cầu một trận đấu tay đôi không phép thuật? Hay là một âm mưu nào đó?

Là một Gryffindor, đã thắng thì phải thắng đẹp. Nếu gã muốn chơi kiểu khác, cậu cũng chiều luôn. Nếu là một âm mưu, cậu cũng không ngán gì. Gryffindor dũng cảm sẽ không bao giờ lùi bước.

Cất đi đũa phép, xắn lên ống tay áo, James đã sẵn sàng cho một trận chiến đôi co đầy kịch tính.

Nhưng Snivellus vẫn chẳng làm gì cả. Gã ta vẫn mải miết nhìn cậu, từ đầu xuống chân, từ chân lên đầu. Rồi bất thình lình, gã nhìn chằm chặp vào một-điểm-nào-đó.

Ngay lúc ấy, linh cảm nguy cấp của James reo lên những hồi chuông kịch liệt. Theo bản năng, cậu giữ chặt lấy cạp quần.

Nhưng hỡi ôi, đã không kịp nữa rồi.

Cạp quần vốn đã lơi lỏng, lại dưới tác động cặp vuốt đáng sợ của gã phù thủy, lập tức rơi xuống mắt cá chân, để lộ ra cặp chân dài ngoằng và chiếc quần lót độc đáo đang bao lấy mông chàng kỵ sĩ.

Tức thì, cả thế giới rơi vào im lặng, đầy bàng hoàng, xúc động và ngỡ ngàng nhìn chiếc quần lót độc nhất vô nhị.

Nổi bật trên làn da trắng bóc ấy là một chiếc quần lót hồng phấn có họa tiết hình tâm ôm lấy bờ mông cong nẩy, đáng yêu vô cùng.

Thực sự thì quần lót hồng phấn cũng chẳng làm sao, chỉ là ở mỗi họa tiết hình tâm ấy đều được thêu nguệch ngoạc một cái tên- Lily Evans.


	5. Đa dịch, trò đùa hay bùa phép

5\. Đa dịch, trò đùa hay bùa phép?

Kể từ đó, James không còn tìm Severus gây sự nữa. Cậu ta đã quá nổi tiếng đến độ không cần thêm bất cứ vụ tai tiếng nào.

James ngu-xuẩn Potter, đã thực sự trở thành một huyền thoại của Hogwarts.

Nếu không tin, cứ thử mà xem. Vớ lấy bất kỳ một học sinh nào và hỏi về cậu ta, họ sẽ cho bạn biết một hai ba những sự tích của Potter; tất nhiên là không thể thiếu được vụ quần sịp.

Khỏi phải nói cũng biết Severus được phen cười nổ mũi. Nếu không phải Lily ở bên cạnh, cậu nhất định sẽ cười lăn ra đất.

Cũng cần phải kể từ đầu để mọi người biết đầu cua tai nheo ra sao.

Mọi chuyện đơn giản chỉ bắt đầu từ một lời đồn. Một lời đồn về chiếc quần lót tình yêu.

Tương truyền, nếu bạn mặc chiếc quần lót màu hường phấn thêu tên người mình thích, trong vòng chín tháng mười ngày thể nào cũng được đáp lại.

Vừa nghe Severus liền biết đây là một lời đồn nhảm nhí. Ấy vậy mà James Potter lại tin sái cả cổ.

Quả nhiên chỉ có Gryffindor mới tin vào mấy cái chiêu trò ngu xuẩn này, Severus khoái trá nghĩ. Chưa thấy tình yêu đáp lại đâu nhưng cậu đã thấy Lily hận Potter gần chết rồi.

Là nạn nhân của trò đùa tai hại, Lily giận lắm. Cô giận James, cũng giận luôn cả cậu. Cũng phải thôi, bởi nếu không phải cậu tụt quần thằng ngốc đó thì sự vụ cũng không thành ra thế này. Severus thấy áy náy, nhưng cậu không hối hận. Nếu cho thời gian quay trở lại, cậu sẽ vẫn tiếp tục tụt quần Potter, cho dù điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc Lily sẽ cạch mặt cậu trong một thời gian dài.

Mà thôi, thế cũng tốt.

Nếu cứ cặp kè với Lily mãi, cái bí mật không muốn người biết của cậu sẽ sớm ngày bại lộ mất.

****

Giờ thì Severus đang nằm trên giường, ỉu xìu và xẹp lép như một cái bánh mì thiu. Tay day đều hai bên thái dương nhưng cặp lông mày cậu vẫn không ngừng nhíu lại. Cơn đau đầu vẫn cứ đeo đẳng lấy cậu.

Đọc sách, thực sự là một việc hại não.

Kể cả rằng cậu là một người thích đọc sách, nhưng việc đọc cả ngàn cuốn sách trong vòng một tuần thật sự quá khủng khiếp. Nó giống như kiểu nhồi nhét đồ ăn cho một kẻ đang no bụng đến phát ói vậy. Giờ cứ thấy sách là cậu đâm ra rợn người.

Severus gần như thở hắt.

Nhưng mà, cũng may là cậu còn mò ra chút gì hữu ích trong đống tạp nham ấy.

Tròng mắt cậu vô ý liếc sang chồng sách nhỏ góc phòng.

Trong cuốn "Nghiên cứu về thuốc đa dịch" có nói rằng nếu bỏ tóc người khác phái vào, người ta hoàn toàn có thể biến đổi về mặt giới tính.

Một cuốn sách khác, "Những phát minh kỳ quặc", cũng có nhắc tới một phép thuật đùa dai có thể biến đổi giới tính con người trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định.

Thông tin cuối cùng nằm trong một tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri cũ mèm, nói về một nam quý tộc họ Wright bất ngờ biến thành một vị nữ sĩ bởi thứ bùa phép kỳ lạ. Song cái tin này lại được đặt trong mục giải trí, Severus không chắc là tin tức này có là thật hay không. Tuy vậy, đây cũng không phải là một vấn đề cậu quan tâm lắm.

Bởi vì cả ba- đa dịch, phép thuật đùa dai và bùa phép đều là những phép thuật có mức thời gian hạn định. Chúng không thể chuyển đổi vĩnh viễn mà sẽ chỉ giữ trạng thái đó trong một quãng thời gian. Và đó thực sự là một tin mừng với Severus.

Đã qua một tuần rồi kể từ ngày ấy, Severus thầm nghĩ. Không biết bao lâu nữa cậu mới có thể trở về với cơ thể nam tính của mình?


	6. Một rắc rối bé tẹo khác (1)

6\. Một rắc rối bé tẹo khác (1)

Biết rằng lời nguyền một ngày nào đó sẽ sớm giải trừ, Severus cảm thấy cậu cuối cùng cũng có thể kê cao gối ngủ ngon.

Và cậu đồng ý cả hai tay rằng cần thiết phải chúc mừng cái tin vui đã đời này bằng một kỳ nghỉ thả phanh với tiểu thư nồi vạc.

Mọi chuyện trở nên trôi chảy dễ dàng từ khi ấy. Không Marauder, không xô xát. Không nguyền rủa, cũng không bùa phép kỳ quái gì. Một cuộc sống an ổn và bình thản. Severus rất thích điều này.

Nhưng dù cậu có yêu thích nó thế nào, đoạn thời gian yên bình này cũng không kéo dài thêm. Mong muốn chung quy cũng chỉ là mong muốn. Biết làm sao được, khi hiện thực là một thằng cha cứng đầu luôn đi ngược lại với tất cả những ý tưởng tốt đẹp của bạn.

****

Severus tỉnh dậy với một bộ mặt không mấy vui vẻ cho lắm.

Vành mắt thâm quầng, đôi mắt lờ đờ cùng nước da tái mét đã lộ rõ cái sự thật về giấc ngủ không được an lành ngày hôm qua của cậu ta.

Severus cáu kỉnh khi nghĩ đến nó. Trong giấc mộng ấy, cậu nhớ như in cái cảm giác bị ném vào trong biển máu, ngụp ngụp lặn lặn rồi lại bơi bơi... Tồi tệ hơn cả, ác mộng như một thằng nhóc đùa dai cứ níu chân cậu ở lại cơn mơ, khiến cậu có cảm giác mình bơi trong đó không phải mấy tiếng đồng hồ mà dài như cả năm.

Thật là một buổi sáng tồi tệ, Severus thầm nguyền rủa. Cậu hất chăn, buồn bực rời giường.

Và cũng cùng lúc ấy, Severus bỗng nhận ra cái ga giường của cậu loang lổ một màu đỏ, một màu đỏ tươi thắm thiết thân thuộc y hệt cái màu của biển máu trong giấc mơ ngày hôm qua của cậu ta.

Chuỗi ngày xui xẻo của Severus Snape, vừa mới bắt đầu.

****

Mày phải bình tĩnh, Severus. Bình tĩnh là một ưu điểm đáng quý của mày, Severus. Đừng đánh mất nó.

Severus hít sâu một hơi, thở ra. Cậu bình tĩnh ngồi xuống bên giường, chăm chú nhìn phần ga giường nhuốm đỏ hòng tìm ra xuất xứ của nó.

Song, dù cậu có nhìn với ánh mắt triết lý sâu xa đến đâu, lại cũng không mò ra từ nó chút thông tin gì.

Severus thực sự không hiểu cái-thứ-phẩm-màu-đỏ này xuất xứ từ đâu.

Cậu không trúng độc. Cậu cũng không bị bệnh ho lao hay gì. Cậu chẳng bị thương hay chảy máu ở đâu cả. Vì Chúa, đến cả móng tay của cậu còn chẳng xước xác tí nào.

Hay là lại một lời nguyền rủa/ trò đùa dai nào khác? Severus trầm ngâm suy tư.

Kỳ thực, còn một nơi xuất-xứ khác, mà cậu luôn cố ý bỏ lơ nó.

Severus, thật bình tĩnh, sờ ra phía sau quần mình.

Mông quần của cậu, lúc này còn ẩm ướt hơn cả cái ga giường đỏ lòe loẹt kia.

****

Severus sầu não ngồi trong phòng tắm.

Mèn đét ơi, có loại bệnh gì khiến mông chảy máu à? Một căn bệnh nan y ư? Hay một loại bệnh tật nguyền rủa?

Quan trọng hơn cả, cậu phải làm sao đây?!

Severus đã nghĩ tới việc đến bệnh xá, nhưng nghĩ tới những lời đồn thổi sẽ xuất hiện và nụ cười khó ưa của Potter, cậu lại chùn bước.

Nhưng giờ thì không thể chần chờ hơn nữa. Cậu cần phải nhanh chóng làm cái gì đó. Máu vẫn chảy, và Severus thật sự lo sợ mình sẽ chết vì mất máu.

Hơn nữa bệnh tình cậu có vẻ nặng thêm. Giờ không chỉ cái mông tai ương cái bụng cũng bắt đầu âm ỉ- một dấu hiệu không hề ổn. Kéo dài thêm sợ là đi đời nhà ma lúc nào không hay. Giờ còn phải chần chờ gì nữa?

Và vì thế, Severus nhanh chóng thanh lý chính mình, lao đi với tốc độ ánh sáng tới bệnh xá của đàn chị Promfey.


	7. Một rắc rối bé tẹo khác (2)

7\. Một rắc rối bé tẹo khác (2)

Severus nhìn chằm chằm tờ giấy nhỏ đặt ngay ngắn trên bàn.

Tạm thời đóng cửa. Trạm xá sẽ mở lại ba ngày sau- Promfey

Ba ngày, ha. Severus im lặng vuốt mặt. Ba ngày sau thì Promfey có thể nhặt xác cho cậu rồi.

Severus thở dài, suy sụp ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành cạnh đó. Cái đầu cậu rũ xuống, ỉu xìu. Ngay cả nệm ghế mềm mại dưới thân cũng không thể cứu vãn nổi tâm tình đang chạm đến đáy của Severus.

Cậu ngửa người tựa ra sau, tay đặt lên trán, âm thầm suy tư có phương án hay ho nào an toàn hơn; hay đơn giản là cứ vứt cái rắc rối này cho các giáo sư lo. Nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cuối cùng đâu lại hoàn đó, và cậu lại tự rủa thầm số khổ.

Severus thấy đau đầu muốn chết. Mấy chuyện phiền toái cần động não thế này không là chuyên môn của cậu. Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng không hiểu sao mình lại vào Slytherin; Ravenclaw hợp cậu hơn. So sánh giữa việc suy tính về mấy thứ như thuyết âm mưu, công tâm kế và những thứ đại loại thế, độc dược là một thứ dễ ợt. Chỉ là thử mấy cái công thức, lặp đi lặp lại tìm kết quả đúng, miễn là phòng bị an toàn thì chơi ngu hàng tá lần vẫn sống nhăn răng. Nhưng mấy chuyện rắc rối trong cuộc sống như thế này thì không chơi ngu được. Dẫm nhầm bom không cẩn thận là đi đời nhà ma. Mà cậu thì vẫn muốn mình sống dài sống dai.

Mà thôi, tạm gác chuyện này sang một bên. Severus hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi liếm lấy bờ môi khô khốc của mình. Cậu cần một cốc nước. Chút nước lạnh là một ý hay cho cái đầu đã bùng nhùng từ sáng sớm. Cậu quơ tay vớ lấy cái cốc không trên bàn và bình trà lạnh ngay cạnh nó.

Bình trà đầy nước hơn Severus nghĩ, và khi cậu với nó, thì trà đã sóng sánh ra cả bàn. Thật không may, nước trà còn sánh lên đống sách vở mà Promfey để ngay ngắn trên bàn.

Severus vẫn luôn biết mình là một kẻ đen đủi, nhưng hôm nay thật sự là ngày đen nhất trong các ngày đen.

****

May mắn là phép thuật vẫn đứng ở phe cậu.

Một thần chú khô cạn là tất cả đều xong chuyện. Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, mặt bàn liền khô cong. Trang giấy những cuốn sách ướt thì cong lên, như thể vừa bị bàn là ủi qua mấy lượt. Severus gật gù hài lòng. Rồi cậu kéo ghế lại, ngồi vuốt từng trang cho đến khi nó phẳng phiu. Sách và độc dược là những thứ quý giá cần được trân trọng.

Tâm trạng Severus khá hơn nhiều khi được tiếp xúc với tiểu thư sách dịu dàng, cho đến khi ánh mắt cậu bắt gặp một tiêu đề kỳ lạ- " Kỳ kinh nguyệt."

Và rồi cậu được dịp sửng sốt như thể nhìn thấy Potter nuốt chửng một con voi.


	8. Lucius Malfoy

8\. Lucius Malfoy

Chán ngắt.

Chán kinh khủng khiếp.

Chán như ăn phải vị thối tai trong bịch kẹo đủ vị vậy.

Lucius nằm đờ ra trên giường như một con cá mắc cạn. Rồi anh bực bội lăn mình vài vòng trên giường, cáu kỉnh và ấu trĩ như một đứa trẻ.

Lucius lầm bầm nguyền rủa. Anh cuốn mình trong chăn, lăn lộn nhưng không cách nào ngủ; anh đã ngủ quá nhiều mấy ngày nay rồi.

Nhưng biết làm sao giờ, đó là hoạt động duy nhất anh có thể nghĩ tới để trôi qua mấy ngày chán chường này.

Lucius bật dậy. Anh thấy cáu tiết quá, nhưng không biết xả đi đâu cho được. Sau đợt chỉnh lần trước, đám học sinh Slytherin ngoan ngoãn hơn hẳn. Anh bỗng thấy hối hận vì hơi mạnh tay. Đấy, thấy chưa. Giờ thì chẳng còn mống nào để cho anh xả giận.

Anh tựa vào đầu giường, ngẩn ngơ và lại bắt đầu ước ao viển vông.

Ôi chao, giá như đám rắn nhỏ cũng quậy lanh tanh bành như lũ sư tử bên Gryffindor thì có phải hay hơn không? Rồi anh sẽ có một tá thứ để chơi với tụi nó.

Tất nhiên, ước ao vẫn chỉ là ước ao. Lucius vẫn nằm trên giường, và chẳng có đứa học sinh Slytherin nào có đủ dũng khí (và cũng không ngu) để nhảy loi choi trước mặt vị huynh trưởng đang buồn chán đến sầu muộn này.

Lucius hoàn toàn có thể tóm ngẫu nhiên một đứa nào đó, lấy cớ và dằn vặt cho thỏa thích. Nhưng anh không làm vậy. Không tốt cho danh tiếng; với cả làm vậy sau anh dọa sạch cả đám thì còn gì là vui vẻ nữa?

Tuy nhiên, Lucius đồng ý rằng vẫn cần phải có kẻ chịu tội cho sự chán chường này. Anh chợt nhớ tới đàn chị Promfey; chị ta có mấy lọ mỹ dung độc dược hay ho ra trò. Hơi nhàm chán, nhưng thôi. Dẫu sao có việc để làm còn tốt hơn ngồi không.

Nghĩ thế, anh chỉnh trang lại chính mình rồi bước ra khỏi phòng.

****

Một đầu ngón chân cũng chưa bước vào, nhưng Lucius biết, người ở trong phòng hiện tại chắc chắn không là Promfey.

Promfey thường đóng chứ không để hờ cửa như vậy. Và vào khoảng thời gian này, mùi hương thứ trà thảo dược trứ danh của chị ta hẳn là đã nồng nàn trong không khí.

Lucius thả nhẹ bước chân, im hơi lặng tiếng mà nhòm qua khe cửa. Một chiếc mũ trùm đầu màu xanh lá. Là Slytherin.

Bóng dáng kia... Snape, nếu anh không nhầm?

Một học sinh Slytherin thì có chuyện gì cần làm ở trạm xá? Hay đúng hơn, có chuyện gì cần làm với đống đồ vật của Promfey?

****

Nhìn cái dáng vẻ lén lút của cậu ta kìa; thật giống như là sắp có chuyện xảy ra, Lucius thầm nghĩ. Vậy anh đây là đang chứng kiến hiện trường gây án? Tức thì, hai mắt Lucius sáng rực. Nghe này, chuyện này thực sự giống như trong mấy cuốn trinh thám mà Cissy hay cho anh mượn. Tuyệt cú mèo.

Con ngươi màu thạch anh xám khói đong đưa trong tròng mắt, láu lỉnh mà gian trá. Rồi anh rón rén rút ra đũa phép, vẩy một cái nhẹ bẫng.

****

Anh không biết nhiều lắm về cậu Snape này. Nói thật, ngay cả tên đầy đủ của cậu ta anh còn không nhớ. Nếu không phải cậu ta hay nổi lên bởi mấy vụ gây gổ với nhóm Đạo Tặc, anh đã sớm xóa người này ra khỏi bộ nhớ. Mà kể cả khi đã lục tung trí nhớ, anh cũng chỉ tìm ra vài lời đồn đại ít ỏi anh từng nghe.

Xấu xí, âm u, hỗn huyết- nghe chừng như tất cả những gì mà quý tộc Slytherin không thích đều tụ hội ở cậu ta. Đáng thương thật. Ở mặt này, Lucius quyết định sẻ chia chút đồng tình ít ỏi của mình.

Anh cũng có nghe qua rằng Snape có tiềm năng về phương diện độc dược và nghệ thuật hắc ám. Nhưng ở trong nhà Slytherin- ai mà không thông thạo và giỏi giang hai môn học này chứ?

Chốt một câu, cậu ta là cái thể loại mờ nhạt mà anh không bao giờ thèm để ý. Nhưng giờ nhìn tình huống hiện tại, xem chừng cậu đàn em này thú vị hơn nhiều so với anh nghĩ.

****

Snape vẫn loay hoay với bàn làm việc của Promfey. Cậu ta lấy ra vài cuốn sách, giở nhanh nó như đang tra xét thông tin gì. Và sau đó, nhanh chóng chôn vùi đống sách giữa những chồng sách bừa bộn khác, nhanh y hệt như cái cách mà cậu ta vừa lật tung chúng nó ra.

Xong việc, Snape không tiếng động phủi sạch tay. Rồi cậu ta rời khỏi phòng với khuôn mặt như không hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Nếu không phải vừa chứng kiến tất cả, ngay cả Lucius cũng không nghĩ cậu ta đang làm bộ.

Thật sự. Snape thật sự đã thành công khơi gợi sự hiếu kỳ của anh.

Chờ khi cậu đàn em vắng bóng, Lucius liền chuồn êm vào trong phòng. Anh lẹ tay lôi ra đám quyển sách Snape vừa giấu.

Lucius thấy háo hức. Cậu đàn em đáng yêu giấu bất ngờ gì cho anh nào?

Nụ cười ranh mãnh vẫn treo trên môi anh, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng trở nên cứng ngắc khi anh nhận ra mình đang đọc cái gì.

Đây là... sinh lý con gái?


	9. Dự cảm

9\. Dự cảm

Severus lướt nhanh trên hành lang ký túc như một cơn bão. Không quan tâm tới ánh nhìn xung quanh, cậu đóng sầm cánh cửa ngay khi vừa lách vào phòng. Tựa lưng vào tường, cậu mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại.

Nào. Yên nào. Bình tĩnh nào.

Severus đặt tay lên ngực trái, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra. Nhưng vẫn không ăn thua. Trái tim cậu vẫn cứ đập liên hồi như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực.

Nó đang hãi hùng, Severus biết. Bởi những gì mà cậu đang nghĩ tới.

Đây... Có lẽ chưa bao giờ là một trò đùa dai.

Phép biến hình không là một ma thuật khó. Nhưng đó là nói đến giai đoạn ban đầu. Chỉ biến đổi ở bề ngoài, còn bản chất bên trong vẫn như cũ và sẽ quay trở lại trạng thái ban đầu nếu ngừng nguồn cung ma lực. Lấy ví dụ, bạn biến một cái bàn thành ấm trà, nó sẽ trở lại là cái ấm khi bạn ngừng duy trì ma lực hoặc khi bạn đi quá xa phạm vi cái ấm. Nhưng nếu để biến cái bàn thành một cái ấm vĩnh viễn, để thay đổi hoàn toàn cấu trúc bên trong của đồ vật, cần một sự trả giá lớn hơn.

Tương tự như vậy, áp dụng lên trường hợp của Severus. Phép thuật đùa dai, độc dược... mấy bùa ếm yếu ớt như vậy sẽ chỉ biến đổi ở bề ngoài, còn bản chất sinh lý thì sẽ không đổi mấy.

Nhưng giờ cậu lại có kinh, một cơ chế chỉ xảy ra ở một cô gái bình thường.

Giống như vận mệnh đang cười cợt trước những suy nghĩ đơn giản của cậu.

Severus rùng mình. Cậu bỗng không muốn nghĩ nhiều thêm. Giờ còn quá sớm để kết luận; hay là cứ chờ thêm một thời gian. Sớm muộn thì kẻ gây ra điều này cũng sẽ lòi mặt chuột. Và khi biết hắn là ai và hắn dùng chiêu trò gì, cậu sẽ có giải pháp tương ứng.

Từ giờ, cậu cũng nên loại bỏ việc tìm đến các giáo sư. Nếu nói đến các loại bùa ếm, nguyền rủa cao siêu, trong phạm vi này, các giáo sư cũng là nhân vật khả nghi. Tạm thời không nên tin tưởng, tránh mặt càng nhiều càng tốt.

Severus quyết định thu dọn lại căn phòng bày bừa từ sáng, cố gắng để mình bận rộn mà không nghĩ thêm bất cứ điều tiêu cực gì.


	10. Bại lộ

10\. Bại lộ

Đã mấy tuần trôi qua và James không hiểu vì sao mình vẫn có thể ngồi đây, im lặng trong cái phòng này, mà chưa đánh chết Snivellus.

Cậu không phải là loại người hay nén giận và chui góc phòng âm mưu tính kế người khác. Không như ai đó, cậu là một con người thẳng thắn, chính trực- ghét ai là trực tiếp rủa xả tận mặt kẻ đó,mà nói nhiều nữa thì đánh luôn.

Nhưng sau vụ bê bối, James chỉ hận mình không có cái hố, nhảy xuống dưới đó trốn ngàn đời luôn. Còn ở trên này, thực sự quá mất mặt. Tuy khi về đến tháp Gryffindor, tất cả mọi người đều an ủi cậu; nhưng đừng nghĩ rằng cậu không thấy bờ vai đang run lên bần bật của họ!

Xấu mặt thì cũng đành thôi, cậu có thể chờ chuyện này dần bị lãng quên. Nhưng điều cậu quan tâm hơn cả, là thái độ của Lily.

Lily... Lily đã hai tuần rồi không nhìn mặt cậu! Không thèm nói một câu, không thèm liếc mắt! Cậu lén lút nhờ cô bạn cùng phòng của cô ấy chuyển quà cũng bị ném ra thùng rác!

James cảm thấy trái tim mong manh của mình đang vỡ vụn rơi đầy đất.

Cơ mà thôi, đó không phải lỗi của Lily- cô ấy hoàn toàn đúng khi cư xử như vậy; thiên thần trong lòng cậu hoàn toàn có quyền làm như thế, và mọi người trong tháp Gryffindor cũng không có ai sai cả- tất cả mọi đau khổ cậu phải chịu đựng, đều là tội lỗi do cái kẻ núp hầm đáng ghét kia gây ra hết!

Càng nghĩ cậu càng thấy điên tiết, và trong giây phút nóng máu, James lại quyết định làm một số việc mạo hiểm, và một lần nữa, quên không mang theo các anh em đồng chí của cậu ta.

****

Severus sớm nhận ra mình bị James theo đuôi. Cậu nhanh chóng dẫn cậu ta vào một ngõ hẻm u ám vắng bóng. Ngay khi cậu vừa bước chân vào hẻm tối, James không nói hai lời liền ra tay.

Severus cũng hơi ngạc nhiên. Cũng đã qua một quãng thời gian sau vụ bê bối, và giờ đây thằng khờ này mới tìm đến cậu? Nén nhịn chưa bao giờ là tác phong của James- thùng thuốc nổ -Potter. Hiếm thấy, Severus thầm tặc lưỡi. Nhưng cậu cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều thêm. Severus rút ra đũa phép, đã sẵn sàng để chiến đấu.

Cuộc đấu đũa bắt đầu màn chào hỏi thân mật như thông thường. Diffindo, Incarcerous, Stupefy... không ngừng từ hai đầu đũa phép bắn về phía đối phương. Severus bình tĩnh vung vẩy chiếc đũa thần trong tay một cách tự tin. Không có sự góp mặt nhóm Marauder, lần này cậu sẽ khiến Potter răng rơi đầy đất. Nói gì thì nói, Severus rất tin tưởng với tài năng của mình.

Sự thật đã chứng minh Severus không hề nói đùa. Chủ nhân của chiếc đũa bị đánh bay là James Potter. Với câu thần chú Expelliamus, cậu đã thành công khiến cây đũa phép của Potter tuột ra khỏi tay và văng ra xa. Nhưng Severus cũng không lấy làm vui vẻ gì. Để tạo cơ hội cho cú đòn hiểm đó, cậu đã phải chật vật tránh né vài cú Stupefy từ Potter, và không may mắn, va mình thật mạnh vào bức tường khiến đũa phép trong tay lỏng ra và lăn ra cách đó một đoạn không xa.

Mất đi đũa phép trên tay, cả hai đều bối rối không biết làm gì. Nhưng khi đánh mắt về phía đối phương, rất nhanh chóng họ trấn tĩnh lại và đưa ra quyết định. Severus lao tới chỗ cây đũa phép của mình, còn James thì đuổi theo cậu ta. Nằm mơ cậu mới để Snivellus cầm được đũa phép!

James Potter lúc này, cảm tạ sâu sắc Merlin và những ngày huấn luyện chạy như điên trên sân cỏ, đã có thể lực và tốc độ để bắt kịp Severus trước khi cậu ta vớ lấy cây đũa phép. Cố quá thành quá cố, James đã không phanh kịp khi tới đích, và theo quán tính, ngã rạp về phía trước, tất nhiên không quên kéo theo cả Severus. Không ngoài ý muốn, cả hai sấp mặt xuống sàn một cú đau điếng.

Dù vậy, cuộc chiến vẫn cứ tiếp tục. Bọn họ giằng co nhau trên sàn nhà bụi bẩn, cố gắng đoạt cây đũa thần từ tay đối phương. Từ lăn bổ xả cho đến cấu véo, các loại thế võ mèo cào, quả thực là lấy 200% nỗ lực để chiếm lấy thắng lợi. Tuy nhiên, lợi thế nhanh chóng nghiêng về phía Potter- cận chiến không là ưu thế của Severus.

Trói hai tay Severus giữ ở trên đầu, lại ngồi lên người cậu để cậu không thể động đậy, James dù mặt sưng vù nhưng vẫn đắc thắng vô cùng. Là người nhìn rõ nhất cận cảnh này, Severus cảm thấy vô cùng cáu tiết. Vì vậy cậu nhắm mắt lại, cho đỡ phiền lòng. Thay vì bực tức chi bằng lẳng lặng hồi sức đôi chút, chờ trận mắng chửi từ Potter ngu xuẩn kết thúc, cậu sẽ vật ngã tên ngốc này, chuyển bại thành thắng. Chưa biết ai là kẻ cười vào phút cuối đâu, Potter ngu xuẩn. Cậu nghiến răng thầm nghĩ.

Thế nên, Severus thả lỏng cơ thể, giả vờ ủ rũ như một kẻ bại trận. Vẫn nhắm mắt, cậu âm thầm chờ đợi trận sỉ vả đổ xuống đầu mình.

Nhưng không. Một phút, hai phút, rồi ba phút, cậu vẫn chưa thấy James ngu xuẩn có hành động gì.

Đang lúc Severus nghi hoặc định mở mắt, đột nhiên cậu cảm giác có một vật ấm nóng đang chạm trực tiếp lên da thịt vùng ngực.

Mắt Severus đột ngột mở trừng trừng.

Bàn tay. Potter. Đang. Đặt. Lên. Ngực. Cậu.

****

Đầu óc Severus trong tích tắc trở nên trống rỗng. Theo bản năng, cậu hất văng bàn tay và cả chủ nhân bàn tay ra khỏi người với toàn bộ sức lực. James ngã lăn ra sàn, nhưng cậu ta vẫn không phản ứng gì. Khuôn mặt khiếp sợ của cậu ta phản chiếu trong đôi mắt Severus, làm rung lên toàn bộ dây thần kinh trong đầu cậu.

Severus lồm cồm bò dậy, chạy khỏi hẻm tối trong sự hoảng loạn tột cùng, không hề biết rằng, sự đùa cợt của vận mệnh không chỉ dừng đó.


	11. Bạn chơi

11\. Bạn chơi

Mọi chuyện trở nên hay ho khi quý ngài Malfoy quyết định nhúng chiếc mũi cao quý của mình vào rắc rối.

****

Được rồi. Anh phải thú nhận chuyện này còn trên cả tuyệt vời.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Lucius đoán không trúng hướng đi của một việc. Anh biết cậu Snape này có bí mật, song không hề suy tính nó sẽ rẽ ngoặt một cách ly kỳ như vậy. Ngẫm lại, anh thấy toàn bộ mắt xích đều trở nên có lý.

Thú vị. Cậu chàng vẫn luôn hằn học, khó ưa, xấu xí này, lại là một cô bé hả?

Lucius không bao giờ là một kẻ thích nhúng mũi vào chuyện người khác. Nhưng, nếu đó là một học sinh Slytherin; hơn nữa, lại là một nữ sinh... Căn cứ theo chủ nghĩa nhân đạo, anh cảm thấy mình phải cứu vớt cô bé đáng thương ấy.

Tất nhiên, Lucius sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận mình chỉ là đang hóng hớt trò hay.

****

Severus hoảng hốt chạy loạn trong các ngõ hẻm. Khi sực tỉnh lại, cậu nhận ra mình đã lạc đường.

Severus rối trí xoay ngang xoay dọc, cố nhớ ra mình đang ở đâu trên bản đồ tòa lâu đài. Rồi khi quay đầu lại, cậu bất chợt giật mình khi thấy đàn anh Malfoy đang đứng trước mặt mình từ khi nào.

Anh ta trao cho cậu một nụ cười và lịch thiệp hỏi cậu có cần sự giúp đỡ.

" Tôi nghĩ là cậu vừa gặp một số rắc rối nho nhỏ", Malfoy ngừng lại đôi chút, " cậu Snape. Cậu có cần sự trợ giúp của tôi không?"

Dưới ánh mắt nghi hoặc của Severus, Malfoy một lần nữa mỉm cười. Hai mắt anh ta híp lại như hai vầng trăng lưỡi liềm. Anh đặt tay lên môi, khẽ nhắc nhở.

" Chỉnh lại cổ áo đi, cậu Snape."

****

Severus cố gắng trấn tĩnh bản thân, nhưng giọng cậu vẫn run lên khi cất tiếng hỏi:

" Anh có chuyện gì sao, đàn anh Malfoy?"

Malfoy đáp lại bằng giọng dịu dàng hơn khi thường, như muốn vỗ về trấn an cậu.

" Thân là Huynh Trưởng nhà Slytherin, tôi có trách nhiệm trông coi và giúp đỡ mọi thành viên của nhà. Tôi đã để ý cậu lâu rồi, cậu Snape. Ban đầu tại trạm xá, tôi đã nghĩ cậu là một người, ừm, có chút đam mê kỳ quặc cần được lưu tâm. Nhưng xem ra phỏng đoán của tôi là sai. Cậu chỉ là một cô bé đáng thương mà thôi. Phải giả trai vì một lý do đặc biệt, hay là", anh ta híp mắt, " mới dạo gần đây mới biết mình là một đứa con gái?"

Thấy Severus giật nảy, Malfoy bật cười.  
" Xem ra là tình huống sau rồi."

Mồ hôi lạnh rịn sau gáy Severus. Cậu vừa sợ hãi vừa tức giận. Tại sao Malfoy lại biết điều đó? Và cả cái cách anh ta nói... Anh ta cư xử như thể đã nắm giữ hết mọi chuyện trong lòng bàn tay vậy. Đè nén những cảm xúc tiêu cực xuống đáy lòng, cậu thẳng thắn đi vào vấn đề.

" Anh có mục đích gì? Malfoy mà tôi biết chưa bao giờ làm điều gì mà không mang lại lợi ích cho mình."

Malfoy quăng cho cậu một ánh mắt đầy tán thưởng:  
" Cậu thấu hiểu tôi thật đấy, cậu Snape. Đúng vậy, tôi là một quý tộc và tôi không làm những điều vô bổ. Mấy thứ như trách nhiệm Huynh Trưởng chỉ là thứ yếu; quan trọng hơn cả vẫn là những gì mang lại cho bản thân tôi. Nhưng thực lòng mà nói, tôi làm việc này hoàn toàn chỉ là lòng tốt. Ngẫm lại chính mình đi, cậu Snape. Ở cậu chẳng có chút lợi ích nào mà tôi cần chèn ép để đạt được cả. Hoặc nếu cậu thấy cụm từ " lòng tốt" của tôi giả dối quá, thì cứ coi như là lòng bác ái của tôi đột ngột bộc phát; hay là tôi đang làm chuyện này cho vui đi." Anh ta nhíu mày. " Nhưng miễn là điều tôi làm mang lại lợi ích cho cậu, tại sao chúng ta cứ phải để tâm tới mấy thứ như vậy? Chẳng lẽ cậu không muốn được giúp đỡ sao, cậu Snape?"

Severus toan mở miệng, nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng lựa chọn im lặng. Cậu phát hiện mình hoàn toàn không thể phản biện bất cứ lời nói nào từ Malfoy. Đúng vậy, cậu hoàn toàn không có chút lợi ích gì để Malfoy chèn ép; và việc anh ta muốn giúp cậu hoàn toàn là một vinh hạnh không nên chối từ. Kể cả Malfoy có mục đích nào đó trong bóng tối, cậu cũng không thể nói không- anh ta đã nắm thóp được cậu rồi. Lựa chọn duy nhất bây giờ của cậu, chỉ có thể là diễn theo kịch bản sẵn có của Malfoy mà thôi.

Nhạy bén bắt được biểu tình trên mặt cậu, Malfoy khoái trá mỉm cười. Lần này, anh ta quang minh chính đại dẫn cậu nhảy vào cái bẫy đã được bày sẵn.

" Xem chừng cậu Snape cũng phần nào đồng ý với lời đề nghị của tôi. Nhưng nhìn cậu kìa, có lẽ cậu đang băn khoăn không biết nên trả ơn tôi thế nào? Thôi nào, dù rằng tôi đã giúp cậu một ân huệ, nhưng tôi không mong muốn từ cậu một thứ gì lớn lao. Nhưng nếu cậu vẫn kiên trì, tôi cũng chỉ đành không khách khí."

Nói đến đây, khóe môi anh ta nhướng lên một độ cong hoàn mỹ. Severus đột nhiên thấy sau lưng mình lạnh toát.

" Trở thành bạn chơi của tôi nhé, Severus Snape."


	12. Claire De Lune

12\. Claire De Lune

Sau cái ngày đầy sự kiện ấy, Malfoy hành xử chẳng khác gì thường ngày. Nếu không phải Severus vẫn nhìn thấy hộp quà của anh ta lăn lóc nơi góc phòng, cậu nhất định sẽ nghĩ cuộc hội ngộ kỳ quặc ngày hôm đó chẳng qua là một ảo giác hão huyền nào mình tự tạo dựng.

Malfoy, y như lời anh ta nói, giữ bí mật và giúp đỡ cậu trong rắc rối này. Ngoài sự trợ giúp lớn nhất là bơ cậu như trước kia, anh ta còn bí mật gửi cậu một hộp đồ những vật dụng cần thiết cho con gái kèm theo bản hướng dẫn sử dụng viết tay rất rất chi tiết. Severus nghĩ là mình không nên suy nghĩ nhiều về điều này.

Severus có rất nhiều điều muốn hỏi Malfoy. Giả như cái định nghĩa kỳ quặc ngày hôm trước- Malfoy vẫn chưa nói cho cậu biết, thứ " bạn chơi" của anh ta nghĩa là gì. Hay làm cách nào mà ảnh đã khiến con sư tử ngông cuồng nhà Gryffindor ngoan ngoãn cụp đuôi nằm trong xó mà không dám hó hé lấy một tiếng.

Nhưng là một người biết điều, Severus sẽ không để mình biến thành con mèo chết bởi lòng hiếu kỳ. Quy tắc sống còn ở đây là nói thật ít và làm thật nhiều. Áp dụng thực tế, đó chính là né Malfoy đủ xa, cũng như đảm bảo chắc chắn rằng cái miệng của mình sẽ không bật ra bất cứ lời thừa nào.

Những tuần sau đó, Malfoy biệt tăm khỏi cuộc sống của cậu. Severus biết mình đã làm đúng. Anh ta sẽ không đả động gì đến cậu chừng nào cậu vẫn ngoan ngoãn làm một kẻ biết điều. Cứ duy trì trạng huống hiện tại, cậu có thể sẽ sống yên ổn cho đến hết năm học này.

Và vì thế, Severus đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Malfoy đứng trước cửa phòng mình.

****

Malfoy luôn luôn cười. Không khi nào cậu thấy anh ta không mỉm cười. Cười vui, cười dịu dàng, cười lịch thiệp... Dẫu biết rằng đây chỉ là nụ cười xã giao, nhưng mọi người đều thấy thoải mái khi nhìn thấy anh ta cười.

Nhưng giờ phút này, Malfoy không mỉm cười. Thậm chí anh ta còn chẳng buồn chưng ra cái điệu bộ giả dối vốn dĩ với cậu. Mặt ảnh bí xị, và ảnh gọi cậu, gọi cậu với cái tên làm cậu nổi da gà. Severus thân mến. Ảnh đã gọi cậu như thế.

Và ngay khi ấy, Severus liền biết đêm nay cậu không thể nào ngủ yên được với Malfoy.

****

" Chúng ta sẽ đi ra ngoài." Đó là câu nói cụt lủn duy nhất mà Malfoy trao cho cậu. Đúng vậy, anh ta nói những gì anh ta thích và câm tịt về tất cả những thứ quan trọng còn lại. Nhưng khốn một nỗi là cậu không dám hó hé gì với thằng cha này.

Và Severus, chỉ khoác độc chiếc choàng mỏng, đành lộc cộc theo chân Malfoy tiến vào Rừng Cấm.

Đó là lần đầu tiên cậu đến Claire De Lune.

Như người thiếu nữ gặp được tình nhân trong mộng, Claire De Lune phô bày hết cái vẻ mộng ảo trăng hoa trong lần ra mắt đầu tiên của nó với Severus.

Trong sự ôm ấp dịu dàng của bóng đêm, hang động lộ thiên sáng bừng lên vẻ chói lòa của một viên kim cương rực rỡ, tuyệt đẹp đến mức Thần đã lén giấu nó khỏi con mắt người đời.

Thiên nhiên nâng lên cọ bút kỳ diệu, vẽ ra trước mắt hai kẻ trần thế cảnh tượng mà không vị họa sĩ tài ba nào có thể khắc họa. Dưới chân họ, trải dài tấm thảm xanh rêu mềm mại, lấm tấm điểm trên đó những khóm hoa dại muôn vàn sắc thắm. Thấp thoáng xa xa, hàng tùng bách, bạch dương lá kim đan xen lẫn nhau với đủ các sắc thái của màu xanh, đôi chỗ thấm sương đêm mà ánh màu ngọc lục bảo. Ngập trong ánh trăng dịu dàng, ngay cả rừng rậm cũng bỏ một đi chiếc mặt nạ hung dữ thường ngày, mờ mờ ảo ảo trong màn sương sa huyền bí.

Gió mang hương vị thiên nhiên phả lên khuôn mặt Severus. Cậu hít một hơi sâu và thấy hương hoa cỏ tràn ngập trong vòm họng mình; và ở đâu đó, lẫn thêm một ít sương đêm. Nhưng rồi Severus nhanh chóng nhận ra không phải. Cậu tiến thêm vài bước. Một hồ nước sáng lóa như mặt gương hiển hiện trước mắt cậu.

Từ trên chí cao bầu trời, Thần Mặt Trăng khẽ cúi đầu, thả cho mái tóc bạch kim của Người buông xuống trần thế. Thác tóc dài đổ xuống mặt hồ, lóng lánh dòng chảy bạc ánh sao.

Tất cả những sự lộng lẫy, huyền ảo nơi đây khiến cho Severus cảm giác như mình vừa bước vào khu rừng thần tiên trong câu chuyện cổ tích.

Malfoy kéo tay cậu tới một gốc bạch dương ven hồ, rất quen thuộc ngồi xuống gốc cây. Severus lẳng lặng nối gót anh ta.

Hai người ngồi xuống trong sự ngượng ngập. Hoặc là chỉ có Severus nghĩ vậy. Cậu biết Malfoy đang bực bội; và cậu cũng biết rằng mục đích anh ta mang cậu đến đây chẳng có chút liên quan gì đến ngắm cảnh thiên nhiên hết. Hoặc là làm dịu lòng cậu ấm cáu kỉnh, hoặc là ảnh sẽ không thả cậu về chừng nào ảnh vẫn còn đang đầy một bụng tức. Nhưng mà trời ơi đất hỡi, cậu có bao giờ đi an ủi người khác đâu. So với việc cho một lời khuyên chân thành hay sự động viên, cậu càng rành việc ném cho ai đó vài câu mỉa móc. Nhưng điều đó chắc chắn là không hợp với tình huống hiện tại. Malfoy lúc này như một quả bom, động vào liền nổ. Mà cậu thì vẫn còn muốn sống.

Severus thực sự không quan tâm rằng nỗi lòng của cậu ấm nhà Malfoy như thế nào, cậu chỉ cần lửa giận của anh ta không lan sang người cậu. Có lẽ cậu nên đẩy sự chú ý của ảnh sang một vấn đề khác.

" Đây là nơi nào vậy, đàn anh Malfoy?"

Mặt lạnh tanh nhưng cậu ấm vẫn cộc cằn quăng cho Severus câu trả lời.

" Claire De Lune."

" Claire- cái gì cơ?"

" Claire-de-lune. Tiếng Pháp, nó nghĩa là ánh trăng." Cậu ấm lúc này mới chịu quay qua nhìn cậu, nhưng buồn thay với một ánh mắt như nhìn kẻ thất học. Rồi ảnh lại nhanh chóng quay mặt đi , điệu bộ cáu kỉnh tỏ vẻ không muốn nhiều lời với cậu.

Nhìn thấy thế, Severus thầm thở dài. Có vẻ như cậu ấm cáu tiết đến độ không có tâm tình để nói chuyện phiếm. Đánh lạc hướng xem chừng là bất khả thi. Chẳng lẽ cậu đành phải đóng vai đàn em tri âm tri kỷ mà ngồi tâm sự tuổi hồng với cậu ấm? Mà kể cả an ủi, cũng phải biết cách an ủi đúng kiểu. Cậu nên làm sao cho phải?

Đang lúc phiền não, Severus chợt nhớ tới những lúc Lily an ủi cậu ngày trước. Cậu nhìn sang Malfoy, tự hỏi rằng liệu rằng anh ta sẽ thích được dỗ dành như vậy; và bản thân cậu thì thấy điều đó đáng để thử. Vậy nên cậu dịch sát lại gần Malfoy, thả nhẹ giọng rót vào tai cậu ấm những lời êm dịu:

"Trông sắc mặt anh không tốt lắm, đàn anh Malfoy. Có chuyện tồi tệ gì xảy ra với anh hôm nay sao?"

Thấy Malfoy không phản ứng, Severus lại tiếp lời:

" Tôi không biết an ủi người khác thế nào, nhưng tôi biết rằng ăn sẽ làm tâm trạng tốt hơn. Anh muốn ăn chứ, đàn anh? Bên kia có một cây táo, tôi hái vái quả cho anh nhé." Đoạn cậu đứng dậy.

Nhưng Malfoy kéo lại ống tay áo cậu. Và lần đầu tiên trong đêm nay, cậu ấm vẫn luôn im lìm chủ động cất lời.

" Đừng đi", anh ta nói," cậu chỉ cần ở yên đây và để tôi ôm là được rồi."


End file.
